satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Evens and Odds
"Evens and Odds" is the two hundred and thirty-seventh episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on January 19th, 2017. Summary Natalie changes back into her normal clothes, the dress Satan bought for her thrown haphazardly into the corner. She complains to herself about how he finally took off her illusion but only because it's no longer beneficial to him, he's making her get dressed in a grimy bathroom, and he wouldn't give her any further details about his wager with Pestilence. She wonders why he didn't tell her about it beforehand, and guesses that the reason is because she wouldn't agree with what he has planned. She doesn't think her sickness is that big of a deal, but she interrupts herself with a violent coughing fit. She looks down and sees that she coughed up slightly bloody mucus into her hands. She stares at it for a moment, concerned, then wipes it on her shirt. She goes to the corner to retrieve the dress and then head back out to meet Satan and Pestilence. She crouches down and her cheek touches the side of the toilet. Upon realizing what she's done, she makes a disgusted face and screams. Pestilence hears her yell and offers to go see if she's okay, but Satan insists it's nothing. He goes on to explain that the game they'll play is evens and odds, as it's straightforward and doesn't take long. Pestilence questions his choice, thinking it's too easy, but agrees to play nonetheless and takes evens. She adds that she didn't expect him to bet "that", something that she's wanted from him for years. She asks to see it before they start, but insists that she trusts he'll go through with it if he loses. Satan throws two die on the table and tells her that he wants to wager Natalie's health. Pestilence seems skeptical, and he asks if she's declining a bet, which she never does. She clarifies that she's not refusing, but she expected that he wouldn't want her health to decline after hearing rumors that he cares for a human. Satan points out that she's getting it all wrong; he wants her to get better, and that he's betting Ipos' book for it. Pestilence is surprised by his wager, thinking it was going to be something else. She touches the die and scolds him for deceiving her into thinking he was betting "that", as that was the reason she agreed to come with him. She doubts that he even can get the book, as no one has known its location or condition since Ipos' death."No Retribution Here" Satan reminds her that he never breaks a promise, and insists that he's gambling the book. Her interest piqued, she agrees to the wager and lets him roll first. Characters in order of appearance Trivia *When Pestilence touches the die that Satan throws down on the table, the visible sides of them show three and five. In the Bible verse Revelation 3:5, it says that "the one who is victorious will ... be dressed in white."Bible Hub Pestilence wears a white dress while they play. References Category:Episode Category:Memory Arc